Deveres
by Hllct
Summary: Kanon decide cumprir perfeitamente o seu dever como consolador de sua deusa bêbada.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya não me pertence. Infelizmente. Ou felizmente, para a felicidade de alguns.

 _ **Notinha:**_ Madrugada frustrada depois de não conseguir desenhar dá nisso. Kanon e Saori podem estar OOC's... Mas tenho uma desculpa: Os dois estão meio alterados pela bebida, mwahaha. "Saori bêbada?" Ela ainda é dona da Fundação Graad: Rica pra caramba. Ricos são chamados para festa. E, bem... Ela ainda é a Saori. Cês entenderam.

 **História postada apenas aqui. Não vou colocar na minha conta do Nyah.**

* * *

— E-eu não sei o que fazer! Eu nunca sei o que fazer nessas horas... Consigo liderar um grupo de doze homens, somando em um exército de oitenta e oito cavaleiros. Mas não consigo lidar com um único homem!

Kanon ouvia todo o desabafo em silêncio, e deu mais um gole generoso na garrafa de cerveja. Pelo menos aquela festa valeu para alguma coisa com seus preços baratos. Mas também custou _muito caro_ para Saori.

Não imaginava que a deusa Atena, líder do maior exército de marmanjos já existente na face da Terra, desabasse tão rápido por um coração partido. Não, não a deusa. Melhor dizendo, a humana Saori Kido, no auge dos seus dezoito anos.

Ela tem deveres e um fardo mais pesado do que qualquer outro líder já existente. Tem de lidar com o fato de que milhares de vidas estão em suas mãos, assim como não pode ter em seu coração o amor de apenas um homem. Sua alma deve abrigar todos os cosmos que suplicam por seu nome.

Não há espaço para individualidade.

E agora, o geminiano passava minutos e mais minutos escutando reclamações dela sobre o seu irmão. Ao menos saíram do "baile da alta sociedade" e retornaram ao Santuário, sentados na grama do campo de treinamento dos Cavaleiros. Ela podia gritar e chorar sem ser incomodada.

— E ele v-vai e fica abraçado com aquela... Aquela monga! — Saori tinha dificuldades para raciocinar até mesmo um xingamento. Toda a sua pompa no vestido deslumbrante ia por água abaixo junto com a maquiagem, borrada pelas lágrimas. Kanon presumiu que em um ato de desespero, ela roubou um belo copo de vodka. — E na semana passada, ele ainda teve a coragem d-de dizer que me admirava! Como pode isso, Kanon?!

O loiro virou o rosto para ela, agora ignorando a garrafa.

— Ele é solteiro, senhorita. — disse um pouco mais ríspido do que deveria. — E meu irmão jamais a destrataria, sendo como deusa ou humana. O fato dele ter dito isso... Ahn... Elogio de Cavaleiro? — Kanon fez a mais perfeita expressão de desentendido.

E uma parte sua se arrependeu depois de ver a desolação estampada na face de Saori.

— Eu... Eu... — A moça apertou o punho direito e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua testa se franziu, assim como sempre acontecia quando estava refletindo. — Eu só queria poder ter a mesma liberdade que ele. De poder ficar ao lado de quem eu quero... De quem eu amo.

Mas não podia. O dever.

— Atena... — O loiro sorriu. — Conhecendo o meu irmão, e vendo a cara dele na hora, tenho certeza de que não era aquilo que ele estava querendo. Quando você estava de costas, ele ficava a encarando, triste.

— Você disse que ele só me vê como uma deusa!

— Opa, calma lá. Eu disse que aquilo pode ter sido um elogio de Cavaleiro. Mas não quer dizer que não tenha segundas intenções. Como eu disse, conheço bem a minha perfeita cópia.

Os olhos de Saori brilharam com a expectativa de algo disfarçado. Não poderia concretizar, mas ao menos saberia que também é correspondida nesse desejo impossível. Talvez mais impossível do que na época que estava apaixonada por Seiya – uma paixão intensa, mas felizmente passageira.

— Ah, Kanon... Isso tudo é tão... — Ela fez uma pausa e arregalou os olhos. — Oh, céus...

— O que foi? — Ele indagou, agora preocupado.

— Eu estou bêbada e desabafando para o irmão do homem que eu amo.

— Hã... Sim?

Kanon percebeu que logo ela teria uma outra crise de choro.

— Oh, não fique assim. Desabafar é bom, seja para deuses ou humanos. E você é os dois, senhorita. — Zeloso, Kanon acariciava as costas de Saori com uma mão, procurando acalmá-la. — E quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?

— É uma frase linda, Kanon... Você que pensou nela? — A moça riu em meio as lágrimas.

— Acho que não. É sentimental demais. Provavelmente... Foi de um daqueles cd's que o Aldebaran tem de músicas da terra dele.

— Ah... Você também tá bêbado?

Ele sorriu.

— Pra aguentar uma deusa chorando depois de uma festa, em um campo de treinamento no lugar mais bizarro do mundo? Com certeza.

Ambos sorriram. Quem diria que ele estaria vivo novamente, ao lado da mulher que jurou proteger com todas as suas forças.

E a consolando.

Saori se aproximou de Kanon, hesitante. Ele, por um momento, ficou um pouco assustado com o que viria. Razão pra quê?

Mas ela apenas apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Se daria ao luxo de relaxar ao lado dele.

E como um bom amigo, Kanon decidiu cumprir perfeitamente o seu dever. Não sem antes dar um último gole na garrafa.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Não era a minha intenção, mas rolou um clima... :v

Espero que tenham simpatizado com esse pedaço de imaginação. Aceito comentários, caso desejem me presentear. Adios c:


End file.
